


Fly High

by beanguni



Category: VIXX
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Flight Attendants, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rapper and CEO Ravi, Ravi likes to be called sir, Smut, but like mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanguni/pseuds/beanguni
Summary: Kim Wonsik is the rich and influential founder and CEO of his company, anything he wants is his at the snap of his fingers… anything that is not the beautiful flight attendant on his plane journey to Japan.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61
Collections: RAVI El Dorado Collab





	Fly High

**Author's Note:**

> this work is actually part of a collection in celebration of el dorado, which I was invited to participate by another fellow writer, so check the other works after if you want! 
> 
> My track was _여포 YEOPO (呂布)_ which gave me a Major headache at first. the name of the song is dedicated to a Chinese general in the Han dynasty, but instead of going historical I decided to give Wonsik that Prime Asshole personality the general was famous for having and BAM, this was born 
> 
> soooo, here you go, I hope you enjoy this, I had fun with it! <3

Wonsik hated flying on cold and miserable days like these, but he had no choice, he had an important meeting in Japan. As he and his assistant walked along the runway to board the plane, he noticed the new crew waiting for him outside. He had told Sanghyuk to fire the previous one, he didn’t like the look on their faces and that was enough of a reason to justify getting rid of them.

As he got closer, the crew bowed to him in a show of respect, but Wonsik didn’t reciprocate, going straight to the captain, the one in charge. He didn’t deal with anyone below his level.

“Good morning, sir, I’m the pilot, my name is Jung Taekwoon. This my co-pilot Cha Hakyeon.” Taekwoon pointed to the man standing right next to him, posture elegant and very handsome face. Hakyeon bowed his head briefly. “And there are our flight attendants Jaehwan and Hongbin. We will be taking care of you today.” 

Wonsik didn’t bother to look at the flight attendants. He’d forgotten their names already. “Nice to meet you,” he said flatly, face neutral, but not impolite. “Are we good to go?” 

Taekwoon gave him a faint smile. “Right away, sir.”

Wonsik was approached by one of the flight attendants, who gave him a smile as he offered to carry his luggage. Wonsik looked at him up and down, big nose, but pretty overall, nice body. He wordlessly handed over his very expensive carry-on to him and glanced at Sanghyuk, finding he had already given his small bag to the other flight attendant.

Taekwoon boarded first, welcoming Wonsik into his own private jet as he and his co-pilot got into the cockpit to prepare for takeoff. 

Wonsik threw himself on his favorite seat, wondering if he should work on the melody of a new song or sleep for the journey. Working won, so he grabbed his computer and headphones, not bothering waiting for takeoff. No one dared to object, this was his jet, they were all there to serve him. 

Wonsik agreed with the whispers that surrounded his name, he was arrogant, rude… but also extremely deserving of his success. He had first started making music as a teenager, writing raps that ended up being ridiculed by all the people who thought he was nothing but mediocre. Wonsik didn’t stop, he knew of his potential, so after years of insisting on his dream he ended up making his name as one of the best rappers in the country, creating his own label and shutting up every single person that told him his fate was failure. He had earned his place in the industry, his CEO title, the luxury he lived in. Wonsik saw himself as a warrior, he’d fought tooth and nail to get where he was and he deserved every part of it.

As the beat he’d created for his new song played in his ear he had an idea, opening a new tab where he wrote a title. 

Lü Bu, or Yeopo in Korean, like the Chinese general from the Han dynasty known as a war god, unstoppable, a mighty warrior just like he was. Wonsik smiled, happy with the idea of writing about himself as the war god of the industry who had fought his way to the top.

As he wrote some words that came randomly to him, he sensed a presence by his side.

He took off his headphones. “What?” Wonsik asked, admittedly snappy, looking up to see who was bothering him. 

It was the flight attendant who had taken Sanghyuk’s luggage, but if the first one didn’t earn a second look from him, this one definitely did. He was very tall, the contrast between his broad shoulders and slim waist accentuated by the form-fitting shirt. The man was smiling at Wonsik, a small close-mouthed smile that made a dimple stand out on his cheek, adding to his model-worthy handsomeness.

“I asked if you would like anything to drink, sir,” the flight attendant said, his voice deep and pleasant. “We have various juices, teas, and coffee. If you would prefer, we also have alcoholic drinks, champagne, whiskey, vodka, and rum.”

“It’s 9 am.” Was what Wonsik managed to come up with as his eyes were too busy running through the man’s body, getting acquainted with his form. He liked what he saw.

The man laughed, bringing Wonsik’s eyes back up. “I don’t judge, Mr. Kim.” 

“Just coffee is fine.”

The stunning, gorgeous, perfect man gave him a wide and dazzling smile. “All right, I’ll bring it over in just a second.”

Wonsik’s eyes remained glued to the man as he approached Sanghyuk and asked the same question, not even listening to their voices, eyes scanning his back and stopping on his ass, tipping his head and smirking without even realizing. 

Hongbin went to the back to make the coffee and Wonsik’s eyes followed, staring as he calmly talked to the other flight attendant in whispers. 

“He is looking at your ass,” Jaehwan whispered so low no one could hear over the rumble of the turbine.

Hongbin glared at his friend. “Shut up,” he hissed. 

Jaehwan giggled. “He is, though.” 

“I like my job, Jae.”

“And Mr. Kim likes your ass.”

Hongbin turned to him. “This is hot coffee, this is a very white uniform, don’t test me.” 

Jaehwan raised his hands in surrender, laughing and taking a step back. “Sorry… but what if Mr. Kim were to ask you to go to the private conference room on the back of the plane-” Hongbin gave his friend a glare so intimidating he stopped mid-sentence, biting back the rest of his laughter. 

“Go find Mr. Han’s drink, he wants orange juice,” Hongbin said and Jaehwan rolled his eyes. 

“You’re no fun,” Jaehwan whined, going to do as he was told. He came back a moment later with the orange juice box, a fancy glass on his hand and a frown on his face. 

“What?” Hongbin asked, setting up a tray with the coffee and some shortbread cookies. 

“How old do you think he is?” Jaehwan murmured, eyes focused on something. “He looks younger.”

Hongbin followed where his friend was looking, eyes widening when they found the target. “That’s Mr. Kim’s assistant, Jaehwan. Wherever your mind is going, make it turn around and come right back. You like your job too.” 

Jaehwan whined like a wronged kid, pouring the juice on the glass and putting his best smile on, walking over to Sanghyuk. Hongbin saw a definite blush on the assistant’s cheeks and huffed.

“Great, that’s just what I needed,” Hongbin whispered to himself. 

He poured the coffee calmly, feeling a tingle on the back of his neck much like the one you get when you’re being observed, shaking it off before he turned around and went to serve Wonsik. Hongbin almost tripped when he got up from gently placing Wonsik’s coffee on the table in front of him and noticed him licking his lips. Wonsik wasn’t the most subtle of men. 

“Anything else I get for you, Mr. Kim?” Hongbin asked, tone still polite and polished. 

“Yes. Your name, what is it?” Wonsik asked, leaning over the table, coffee all but forgotten. His tone was tainted with malice and Hongbin felt his heart react from the stare. 

“Lee Hongbin, sir.” Wonsik’s eyes darkened slightly at the way he was addressed, Hongbin also noticed.

From the other side of the cabin, Sanghyuk’s eyes found the scene, bouncing quickly between his boss’ smug expression, to the way he was leaning towards the flight attendant, to Hongbin’s very attractive face. 

“Do you like your job, Lee Hongbin?” Wonsik asked. 

Sanghyuk almost squealed. “Lawsuit, lawsuit,” he whispered over and over to himself as he saw Wonsik’s smile widening. 

“Very much, sir.” 

“Big, headache-inducing lawsuit,” Sanghyuk whined under his breath, watching the look on his boss’ eyes.

“I’ll see just how good you are at it,” Wonsik said and looked back down at his computer, ending the conversation.

Hongbin frowned, confused, before turning around and going back to the front of the plane. Jaehwan sighed dreamily. “He’s so beautiful,” he murmured, looking at Sanghyuk. “Looks so competent, you know.” 

Hongbin grabbed a magazine, folded it and slapped it on top of his friend’s head. “Stop it right now.” He could only handle a problem at a time. 

The rest of the flight was quiet, they arrived in Tokyo in no time. Hongbin was left to pick up Wonsik’s luggage, Jaehwan having threatened to tie his friend on the belly of the plane if he dared steal that last precious moment of touching Sanghyuk’s hand as he helped him get his own luggage. 

“Here it is, Mr. Kim,” Hongbin said, placing the carry on carefully on the ground so as to not damage it. 

“Thank you,” Wonsik said and Sanghyuk’s head whipped around to the scene. _Thank you? Oh, lawsuit, lawsuit._ “I hope to see you tomorrow night on the flight back.” 

“That you will, sir,” Hongbin said, offering him a smile. 

Wonsik licked his lips and eyed Hongbin up and down again, right in front of him, wanting him to notice. “See you then, Lee Hongbin.”

There was something about the way Wonsik had said his name that made Hongbin feel just a little hot under the collar, but he knew there was absolutely no way he was going to give into him. At least, not as easily as Mr. Kim seemed to be expecting him to.

\-- 

Hongbin had a blast in Tokyo with Jaehwan, they went to a karaoke bar, had a delicious meal and as many colorful drinks they managed before Hakyeon busted them and dragged them back to their hotel. 

Jaehwan thought it would be fun to give drunk Taekwoon a pep talk to try to get it on with Hakyeon, Hongbin and him peeking from their doors to see what would happen. Hakyeon had glanced left and right to check for anyone looking before he stuck his tongue on Taekwoon’s mouth and pushed them both back into his room. 

As Hongbin got ready to go back to Seoul he felt happy, his job allowed him to create the most incredible memories.

“Ready to see Mr. Kim?” Jaehwan asked as Hakyeon set them in line to wait for their passengers. 

Hongbin glared at him and Taekwoon raised a brow. “What does that mean?”

“Mr. Kim wants a piece of this,” Jaehwan said, growling like a hungry wolf after. Hongbin blushed furiously as Hakyeon and Taekwoon looked at him. 

“He’s very attractive,” Hakyeon said and Taekwoon looked at him with a frown, not pleased with the comment. “But you’re working, Hongbin, don’t do anything that would make him not want to look at you ever again. We all want this 3-month contract, it's the easiest money ever, just traveling once or twice a week on his private plane around Japan and China. Don’t screw this up for us.” Hakyeon glared. 

“There is nothing to screw up, Jaehwan is overreacting.” 

“Okay, they are coming,” Taekwoon said and shushed them. 

Hongbin hated the fact Wonsik looked more beautiful than he did the morning they met, something about his serious expression and edgy clothes that matched the vibe of the night. The crew greeted and Sanghyuk smiled, but unlike last time, Wonsik smiled too. At Hongbin. 

“Hello, Hongbin,” Wonsik said. 

“Hello, Mr. Kim, pleasure seeing you again.” Hongbin grabbed his carry-on, helping him with it. 

Hongbin was glad for the silence that fell as he and Jaehwan welcomed the guests in, Hakyeon’s words going through his head, _don’t screw this up._

When the plane was in the air and Jaehwan was already drooling all over Sanghyuk, Hongbin took a deep breath and went to Wonsik.

“What can I get you tonight, Mr. Kim?” 

“I’m not working tonight, so I’ll take a glass of champagne, I’m celebrating.” 

“Coming right up.” Hongbin smiled and bowed his head. 

“Hongbin,” Wonsik called just as Hongbin turned around. For some reason, his heart skipped a beat, maybe it was how low Wonsik’s voice had dropped. “Make it two glasses, please.” 

Hongbin nodded, finding it a bit weird for him to be drinking with his assistant, but maybe they were closer than what they looked. As requested, Hongbin brought back the popped champagne bottle in an ice bucket accompanied by two glasses. 

“Anything else I can do for you?” Hongbin asked, holding his hands in front of his body.

Wonsik chuckled. “Now you can sit and drink with me.” 

Hongbin felt his lips dry. “Sir?” 

Wonsik smiled, pouring the champagne first in one glass than the other. “One for me, one for you.” 

Hongbin knew he should entertain the guests if that was requested from him, make small talk, ask about their job and life, rich people were often lonely. Not that he thought _that_ was why Wonsik was asking.

Hongbin smiled. “I can sit and talk, but I’m afraid I’m not allowed to drink, Mr. Kim,” he said, sitting next to Wonsik and crossing one leg over the other, posture perfectly straight, just as he’d been taught.

Wonsik raised his brow. “Well, you’re working for me, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, I am.” 

Wonsik smiled. “Your boss says it’s okay,” he said, handing over the glass to Hongbin, who laughed and took it. 

Sanghyuk was so enthralled by Jaehwan’s smile as they talked he didn’t even notice his boss doing something lawsuit worthy in the corner.

“How was your trip?” Hongbin asked, taking a small sip of the drink, but intending to take no more than that, hoping Wonsik wouldn’t notice.

Wonsik drank half of his glass in one go. “It was a business trip, I had meetings day and night, I didn’t exactly have much time to enjoy it.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry… I hope you have time to have fun next time.” 

Wonsik licked his lips before he took another sip and damn Hongbin, because his eyes followed the movement. “I’m having fun right now, with you.” 

Hongbin smiled, forcing his voice to be steady, “I’m glad, sir.” Wonsik’s eyes shifted again at the honorific. 

“What about you, did you enjoy the time in Tokyo?” 

Wonsik’s eyes were scanning Hongbin’s features, the way he was sitting, the details of his perfectly balanced face. Wonsik had been with many models and idols of the industry, but it was rare to find someone so naturally charming as Hongbin. He hadn’t been with many men as beautiful as him and he wanted to change that.

Hongbin felt the weight of Wonsik’s stare. “I did, sir, me and the crew get along very well, we had a great time.”

Wonsik smiled at the rim of his glass. “You look like the kind of guy that knows how to have fun.” 

Hongbin chuckled, melodic and pleasant. “What does that mean?” 

“The guy that knows how to get everyone’s attention on the dance floor, to get free drinks, to take home the second prettiest guy in the club.” 

Hongbin laughed, knowing where Wonsik was getting at. “Second prettiest?”

Wonsik laughed with him. “You know you’re the prettiest guy in every room you’re in, don’t you?” 

Hongbin knew that kind of man, the powerful ones that were used to getting what they wanted when they wanted. If Wonsik thought he could snap his fingers and have Hongbin come running, he would soon find he was terribly mistaken. And also something about not screwing up the contract that Hakyeon wanted. 

“Thank you, Mr. Kim, that’s very kind of you.”

“Oh, I’m a very kind man.” 

“And humble, like everyone says,” Hongbin said before he could stop himself. Immediately after, he blushed. “I’m sorry, Mr. Kim, that was inappropriate.” 

Wonsik looked at Hongbin for a beat before he laughed, crossing one leg over the other. “What else do people say about me?”

Hongbin had to figure out Wonsik’s game. Did he want him to say things that would offend him? Or did Wonsik want him to put his tail between his legs and beg him for his apology? 

Choosing a way to approach it was easy for Hongbin. He didn’t beg. 

Hongbin tried his best not to let his nervousness show, taking another sip of his champagne. “That you’re rude and entitled.” 

To his relief, Wonsik laughed, looking amused. “What else?” 

“That you’re arrogant, narcissistic, a spendthrift.” 

Wonsik continued laughing. “Oh, I’m so flattered!” 

“And also a sarcastic asshole.” 

“You don’t hold back, do you?” 

“You asked,” Hongbin said with a charming smile, then added, “sir.” 

“That I did.”

Hongbin took another sip of his champagne. “And that’s why I said it, I would never want to offend you, Mr. Kim.” 

Wonsik felt the buzz under his skin, he always liked this part, the flirting, the little jokes, what came before the guys and girls he went for fell apart under his body. 

“Oh, but you did!” Wonsik leaned into a closer, but still respectful, distance, “Thankfully, I know of a way you can make it up to me.” 

It was like being dipped on ice and burning up from the inside out at the same time. Hongbin would love nothing more than to take on the offer, Wonsik was insanely attractive, charming, his _voice_. But he couldn’t screw this up for his friends. 

“I find you… fascinating, Lee Hongbin,” Wonsik said in an even lower voice and Hongbin swallowed dry, feeling hot under the collar. “And I would love to get to know you better.” 

Hongbin just wanted to grab Wonsik by the gold chain around his neck and drag him to the private room on the back, but _he couldn’t screw this up for his friends._ He cursed his damn body betraying him and crossed his legs, leaning back and away from Wonsik, hoping he would get the message. 

“I wouldn’t mind hearing the _good_ things about you, sir.” 

Hongbin expected disappointment in Wonsik’s eyes, but what he saw was nothing like it. He saw fire, desire, interest. “My music.” 

Hongbin smiled. “That’s it?” 

“That’s the best thing about me for sure.” Wonsik paused. “Have you heard any of my work?” 

Hongbin felt his cheeks burn. “Can’t say I have… rap is not what I chose to listen to in my free time.” He used his kindest tone, hoping Wonsik wouldn’t be offended. 

“Show me what you listen to.” Something about his tone sounded like an order, and Hongbin wasn’t about to say no to a client’s request. 

Hongbin fished for his phone in his pocket, unlocking it and going into the music app, then the artist sessions. Hongbin started to go through the list and tell Wonsik about his favorites, what he listened to the most, what he liked music to make him feel. 

Hongbin didn’t realize, but he ended up going for a long time, telling Wonsik about how music was such a part of his life, the rapper just nodding faintly and offering small smiles as to encourage him. 

“I’ve been to his concert more than ten times and-” Hongbin stopped, watching the small twitching in the corner of Wonsik’s lip, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to just go on and on like that.” 

Wonsik’s smile widened when he saw the redness on the tips of Hongbin’s ears. “Oh, not at all. I enjoy listening to you talk, you have a very pleasant voice.” 

Hongbin took another sip to hopefully blame his flush on the alcohol. “Well, thank you.” 

Wonsik’s response was to raise his hand, palm up, in Hongbin’s direction. “Give me your phone.” Hongbin’s eyes widened and he was about to stutter an excuse when Wonsik continued, “So I can make a playlist of my songs that I think you will enjoy.”

Hongbin visibly relaxed, unlocking the phone and giving it to Wonsik, watching him look for his own profile on the app and start making the playlist. 

Hongbin noticed Wonsik’s glass was empty, so he got up to fill it up, leaving Wonsik to finish the task. When Hongbin sat again, Wonsik handed him back his phone. He leaned closer and Hongbin swallowed dry. 

“The first 3 are more like ballads, collaborations with vocalist friends that I think you’ll enjoy,” Wonsik said and Hongbin felt the warm breath close to his neck, their shoulders brushing together. “The rest are just amazing songs you _have_ to listen to.” 

Hongbin chuckled, turning to face Wonsik and say something about his confidence. He regretted it when he realized how close their faces stood, when he could see Wonsik staring at his lips from that close. Hongbin’s heart leaped on his chest and he wondered what was about that man that made his head spin. 

Taekwoon’s voice on the speakers telling them they were thirty minutes from landing broke the tension with a snap, Hongbin leaning away and standing up. 

Wonsik had a dirty smug smile on his face, swirling the rest of his drink on his glass before downing it in one go, all while Hongbin observed, failing to ignore the bob of his throat. 

“I should get that back there,” Hongbin murmured, going for the bucket. 

“Hongbin,” Wonsik called and the flight attendant looked at him. “Next time I see you, tell me what you thought of the playlist. I thought very carefully of you, I wanted to give you exactly what you like.” Something in his tone told Hongbin he was not talking about music.

“I’ll make sure to listen to it, Mr. Kim.” It was a wonder how his voice stayed steady considering how much his hands were sweating. 

Wonsik nodded, a smug smile spreading as he watched the flight attendant from a distance. He didn’t fail to notice that it was probably the first time since he’d become famous that someone dared to bluntly say the truth about his character to his face. Also the first time he didn’t have someone jump at the chance of sleeping with him. Hongbin was different, indeed, and Wonsik couldn’t wait to see him again.

\--

Hongbin lied in his bed, letting out a pleased hum when he felt his entire body relaxing into the soft sheets. He wouldn’t be home for a while longer, but he was glad the hotels he and the crew were staying in were nice so far.

He grabbed his phone and started to scroll mindlessly, just checking his social media and texting his mom some photos of Bangkok, she always liked to see the adventures his son got up to in his travels. That’s when a notification popped up on his phone. 

Listen to Ravi’s music, the reminder said. Hongbin frowned, how had Wonsik managed to create a reminder without him seeing? 

He huffed, thinking for a moment to delete the playlist just out of spite. He put his earbuds in and pressed play instead. 

A strong beat started immediately, something with a catchy rhythm that went on for a few seconds. Then Wonsik’s voice, deep, intense, flooded his ears and Hongbin gasped into the empty room around him. He blushed at his own reaction, not willing to even think what it meant, focusing back on the song. 

He wasn’t much of a rap guy, he’d told Wonsik that, but there was something about the way he sang that kept Hongbin wanting more. He let the next song start, then the next, then another one after that. 

The shuffle led Hongbin to a calmer song, beat soft like a ballad, a sweet voice that apparently belonged to an artist named Ken coming in right after Wonsik said some random words in English. Hongbin checked the name of the song that had instantly become his favorite, _Rose_. 

Then _Rose_ ended and something with a deeper beat started, something that traveled deep inside Hongbin, that made the hairs on his neck stand up when Wonsik’s voice came into his ears. It was obviously implying something, his tone, the beat, the lyrics, and Hongbin felt his mouth dry. 

His mind wandered to what it would be like having a night with Wonsik, he imagined something intense, maybe rough… he would love Wonsik to be rough with him, pull his hair, tell him filthy things in his ear, manhandle him-

Hongbin’s eyes widened when he realized what he was picturing, groaning when he felt the pressure in his underwear, the light throbbing making itself known, requiring attention. 

He tore the earbuds away. “Fuck, no,” Hongbin grunted, stubborn, and convinced himself his body was acting up from not having been with anyone in a while. That was the only reason he was hard as a rock inside his pants, deprivation, not because hearing Wonsik’s sexy voice in his ear had given him any ideas. 

He definitely wasn’t wondering how Wonsik would sound moaning his name. 

He definitely hadn’t had any dreams about Wonsik the following nights. Definitely none where Wonsik’s lips seared kisses on his skin, murmured dirty words on his ear as his hands explored every curve of his body. 

Definitely not.

\--

Wonsik wasn’t happy about the fact Jaehwan was the one to take his and Sanghyuk’s orders once the plane was in the air, Hongbin hidden somewhere in the back and obviously avoiding him. 

Wonsik remembered their last talk, the way Hongbin couldn’t take his eyes off his lips, crossing his legs in the hopes he wouldn’t notice the reaction his body had had to him. Wonsik saw everything, he remembered everything, and he couldn’t get Hongbin off his head. 

The way he smelled pleasant and rich like wood, the way his hand had felt soft when it accidentally brushed against his, the way his voice was slightly breathier when he called him sir. 

Hongbin wanted him, he didn’t doubt it, but for some reason, he was holding back. Wonsik didn’t like being denied things, it just made him want them even more.

He got up, noticing his throat had gone dry remembering Hongbin, before going to look for him. Wonsik found him in a secluded conference-like room at the back of the plane, tapping a pen on a notebook, lost in thought. Wonsik stepped closer, still unnoticed, biting his lips when the scent of Hongbin’s perfume hit his nostrils, making a shudder run through his body. _Christ_ , he wanted that man.

“You have nice handwriting.” 

Hongbin startled, almost swallowing his tongue when he looked up and saw Wonsik with his soft black hair slick back, dressed in a silk designer shirt and tight black pants, looking down at him. 

“Thank you, Mr. Kim.” 

“Busy?” Wonsik asked, already moving to sit next to him. 

Hongbin felt his heart speed up, but quickly told himself to keep it together. “No, I can do this later. Is there anything I can do for you?” 

Wonsik hummed a yes. “Answer this burning question I have.” Hongbin tipped his head in curiosity, giving Wonsik a perfect view of his neck. He imagined wrapping his lips around it, peppering the pale skin with purple and red. That man would be the death of him. “What did you think of my songs?” 

Hongbin’s face softened and he chuckled. “How do you know I even listened to them?” 

Wonsik leaned in playfully, not missing the way Hongbin swallowed at the proximity. “I know you could never resist it.” 

“Or maybe someone put reminders on my phone when I wasn’t looking.” 

Wonsik smirked. “That wasn’t me.” 

Hongbin laughed. “Oh? I had 4 reminders in the last few days, the last one was _listen to my playlist_.” He air-quoted. 

“Okay, you got me.” 

Hongbin bit his lip to not laugh again. “It worked.” 

Wonsik narrowed his eyes. “Thoughts?” 

“It’s okay.” He shrugged nonchalantly and Wonsik would be offended if not for the playful look he could see in Hongbin’s eyes. 

“Yeah?” 

Hongbin nodded. “ _Rose_ was definitely a favorite, I loved the melody.” Wonsik chuckled, expecting the answer. “But I have to admit I was pleasantly surprised by other songs, I loved _Payback_ , made me feel like I could kick anyone’s ass. _Tuxedo_ is super danceable and oh! _Ravi da Loca_ is super fun to cook to, it was on replay as I made dinner two days ago.” 

Wonsik didn’t know when it happened, but without him realizing a grin had grown on his lips. “I didn’t put _Payback_ on the playlist.” 

Hongbin felt himself blush, but he hid it behind a confident smile. “Since the artist is okay, you know, I listened to the rest of his mixtapes.” 

“Is that so?” Wonsik asked, that smug smile Hongbin wanted to kiss off his lips coming back. 

Hongbin huffed, a single finger coming to push against Wonsik’s chest, finding it was surprisingly firm. “Don’t get too full of yourself, sir.” 

Wonsik laughed, pleased by the fact Hongbin was visibly more comfortable around him. “Too late for that, I can’t help it when a beautiful guy like you is showering me with compliments.” 

Hongbin threw his head back to laugh. “Showering with compliments? I only said I listened to the rest of your songs!” 

“Because they’re good and I’m an incredible artist.” 

“I didn’t say that.” 

“You didn’t need to… besides, I know I’m good at what I do.” 

“You’re extremely confident.” Hongbin didn’t control his tongue, the rest of the phrase coming out before he could stop it. “I like that about you.” 

Wonsik couldn’t hide the puff in his chest if he tried. “Oh, you do?” Hongbin blushed when Wonsik bit his lip, voice dropping lower. “What else do you like about me?” 

Hongbin swallowed dry, watching Wonsik’s gaze shift into something predatory, lustful, eyes growing hungry. 

“You liked hearing my voice in your ear, didn’t you?” Wonsik asked, never anything remotely like timid.

Hongbin felt like the air had been stolen from his lungs, lips parting, preparing for an answer he eventually couldn’t give. Wonsik felt bolder, a hand going to Hongbin’s knee and squeezing gently, starting to slide up his thigh after, eyes never leaving his, seeking his approval.

“You like when I touch you like this?” 

Wonsik saw every reaction Hongbin was offering him, the way he had started to lean toward him, breathing softly, cheeks flushed with arousal, showing him he _had_ liked it. His hand slid higher, brushing the inside of Hongbin’s thigh, teasing. 

Wonsik leaned forward, placing a kiss on Hongbin’s shoulder, looking up at him through his lashes. “I can’t get you out of my head, Hongbin.” 

Hongbin shuddered a breath, his heart pounding in his ears. Wonsik’s hand slid higher, closer to where Hongbin wanted it, all promises made to his friends forgotten. 

“Can’t stop thinking about your voice, how pretty you would sound moaning my name, _fuck_.” Wonsik nuzzled on Hongbin’s shoulder, biting it after. “Tell me I can kiss you. Tell me I can touch you.”

Hongbin finally reacted, not caring if someone could walk in on them at any second, and slid his hand on the side of Wonsik’s face, guiding their lips together. The kiss was lustful from the very beginning, Hongbin sucking on Wonsik’s bottom lip before he let him deepen it, tongue slipping in to take more. 

Hongbin’s hand ended up fisted on Wonsik’s hair, closing his eyes to enjoy the taste of him, the soft lips moving just as he needed to. Wonsik’s hand also moved, sliding over the bulge of Hongbin’s pants, palming it, feeling it. 

Hongbin gasped, then moaned low on his throat, making Wonsik smile into the kiss. “You like this, don’t you?” Wonsik asked, hand squeezing experimentally as his lips dropped to Hongbin’s neck, feeling him shudder under his touch. 

When Wonsik started to create friction, Hongbin moaned again, the noise muffled by the noise of the turbines. “Fucking perfect,” Wonsik murmured in a breath, something like worship in his voice. “Even more than what I had imagined.” 

Hongbin hummed, stretching his neck to give Wonsik more access. “You’re- not the worst yourself,” he said, a hint of irony in the midst of all the lust. 

Wonsik chuckled, kissing his way back to Hongbin’s lips. “If you let me, I’ll show you how good I am.” 

Hongbin huffed. “Christ, you’re ridiculous. You’re lucky you’re this hot.” 

Wonsik squeezed harder, punishing almost. “Now, now, that’s no way to talk to the man making you moan, is it?” 

Wonsik lightened his touch, stroking Hongbin again. “No, sir.” 

It was Wonsik’s time to shudder. “You drive me crazy when you call me that,” he grunted, attacking Hongbin’s lips after. 

After they parted, breathing rapid and broken, Hongbin wore a smirk. “I know, sir.”

Wonsik shook his head in disbelief, huffing a laugh before they kissed again. He liked the way Hongbin kissed, it was luscious, rich, not too greedy, just enough to keep him wanting more all the time. 

Wonsik’s hand left the hardness in Hongbin’s pants, and just as he let a small protesting grunt, he was pulled to Wonsik’s lap, one leg on each side of his body.

Like that, Hongbin could feel just how much Wonsik wanted him too, cock hard and straining his black pants. He rocked against Wonsik, earning a small moan. 

“I’ve been thinking about you too,” Hongbin breathed on Wonsik’s lips. “Arrogant, entitled, asshole CEO Kim Ravi.” 

Wonsik laughed at that, not expecting it, but Hongbin seemed to be settled on always surprising him. Wonsik found he didn’t mind his teasing at all as long as he was on top of him, rubbing their hips together like that. 

Wonsik slapped the back of Hongbin’s thigh for his boldness, earning a gasp. “That’s one fearless mouth you have, aren’t you afraid I’ll fire you?” 

Hongbin huffed. “I think there are other things you’d rather do to me, sir.” 

Wonsik bit his lip. Damn, Hongbin was right. 

Wonsik started setting kisses and bites on Hongbin’s neck, hands brushing up and down his thigh. “Do you want me to?” 

Hongbin smiled, hands sliding into Wonsik’s hair, making sure he wouldn’t stop. “I’m counting you to, sir.” 

Their lips met again and it was all fire, Hongbin pulling Wonsik’s hair and Wonsik squeezing the small of Hongbin’s waist, trying to get a reaction out of each other.

Hongbin’s hand traveled down Wonsik’s abdomen, humming with approval at what he felt underneath, until he reached his belt. He had just started to unbuckle it when there was a knock on the door. 

“Bin?” Jaehwan called from the other side. 

Hongbin jumped from Wonsik’s lap, heart rate skyrocketing as he tried to think what to do. He grabbed Wonsik’s hand and yanked him up, pushing him behind the door. 

Hongbin hoped he didn’t look like the complete mess he felt like, taking a deep breath as he opened the door. 

“Hey, sorry I disappeared.” 

“Are you alright? Are you look-,” Jaehwan looked Hongbin up and down, “flushed.” 

Hongbin swallowed dry. “I was- sneezing. Uncontrollably. Allergies,” he blurted out the first thing that came into his head. “There is a bathroom here, I was washing my face, seeing if I can look presentable.”

Jaehwan believed it immediately. “Oh, Bin, I’m sorry. Shit,” he brought his hand to Hongbin’s neck, a finger brushing lightly on his skin, “there are some red marks on your neck too. What the hell did you eat?” 

Hongbin felt himself blush and Wonsik covered his mouth not to laugh. “I don’t know, something.” 

“I have some meds on my bag, I’ll grab you something. Go fix yourself up, I’ll be right back.” 

“Thank you, Jae,” Hongbin said softly, closing the door. 

Wonsik was leaning on the wall, arms crossed over his chest and a smug smile on his kiss swollen lips. “What _did_ you eat, Hongbin?” 

Hongbin rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” He leaned in and kissed Wonsik again, stopping when it started to escalate. “You have to leave before he comes back. Go.”

Wonsik wrapped his hand around Hongbin, hand resting shamelessly on his butt. “Okay, on one condition.” 

Hongbin frowned. “What?”

“Come to my concert tonight.” 

Hongbin paused. “Sorry, what?”

“Concert,” Wonsik said, enunciating each syllable, mocking. _Asshole_ , Hongbin bit back, but Wonsik was already smiling. “Come see me perform, then I want to take you out for drinks.” 

That surprised Hongbin. “Okay,” he murmured, more softly than what he would have liked. “Now go before Jaehwan comes back.” 

Wonsik could barely hide his smile, kissing Hongbin eagerly, pressing his body against the door. He moaned into Wonsik’s mouth, but pushed him away the next second.

“We’re gonna get caught! Go,” Hongbin said, chuckling, pushing Wonsik away. 

Wonsik gave him one last kiss. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

Hongbin bit his lip and nodded, closing the door after Wonsik and leaning his forehead against it. 

What was he getting himself into? 

\--

Wonsik did his pre-show ritual with naturality by then. His staff had been with him for years, they knew him, his needs, without him even having to say anything. 

He could hear the scream of his fans already, calling him to the stage, and he glanced at the clock on the wall. Ten minutes left. 

He got up, did his usual stretching, checked his microphone and went out of his dressing room. Wonsik looked out into the crowd, eyes searching again. 

“Up in two!” one of his staff told him, capturing his attention. Wonsik nodded and went into position, expression serious. Should he be that upset Hongbin had apparently not come? 

Wonsik shook his head, trying to focus, letting the familiar beat of his opening song take over his senses as he stepped on stage. The screams were deafening and he let them fill him up, bring him the confidence and acceptance he was looking for. 

Wonsik got lost in his music, breezing through the three opening songs. 

“Holy fuck, Nagoya!” Wonsik said, laughing. Loud screams followed. “Maybe I should have come back sooner, you guys are on fire!” More screaming. “Damn. Put some lights on them,” Wonsik told his staff on the side. 

Lights turned on in the venue, giving him a clear view of the unexpectedly excited crowd. It was a smaller venue than what he usually booked, but it was packed, people all the way to the bars on the back. Wonsik smiled as he looked, genuine happiness filling him. 

“Looking good, Nagoya, ready for a good time! Now, this next song-” 

That’s when Wonsik spotted him, maybe it was luck, or maybe it had been because multiple heads turned his way as he ordered a drink at the bar, causing a commotion. Hongbin turned around holding his drink and smiled widely as he realized Wonsik had found him in the crowd, eyes locking into each other. 

“This next song is a song to move to,” Wonsik said, eyes following Hongbin until he settled into a place on the back, making sure not to lose sight of him amongst the crowd. “I had quite a laugh earlier today when I was doing soundcheck because of this song. Recently someone told me this is a good song to cook to… and it’s not _Frypan_ or in the _K1TCHEN_ mixtape at all.” The crowd laughed with him at the anecdote and Wonsik wished Hongbin was closer so he could see his smile better.

He motioned his staff to dim the lights again, cueing the start of the new song. 

“Let’s go!” Wonsik screamed just as the beat to _Ravi da Loca_ started playing. 

The concert became much more enjoyable after Wonsik found Hongbin in the crowd, sparing him glances often and noticing even from a distance he was moving to the songs and seemed to be enjoying himself. 

Wonsik’s energy was high through the entire concert and part of him knew he was showing off, wanting to impress. 

It was the last song of the show and as usual, he and his dancers threw water over each other as he sang, laughing and enjoying themselves for the entertainment of the crowd. He really loved his job. 

The song was barely over and the chanting of encore began, making Wonsik laugh. 

“Should I pretend to leave the stage so you can call me back or should I call off the bullshit and just stay here?” His dancers cackled at his sincerity as the audience gave their verdict, telling him to stay. “Alright, your wish is my command. Let’s go with…” a smile crawled on his lips, having an idea, “ _bomb_.” Cheers erupted and a few moments after the music began. 

He found Hongbin in the crowd again and Wonsik _really_ wished he could see the look on his face as he started to peel off the soaked shirt off his body. Wonsik wore a knowing smirk and couldn’t be more glad when his dancers dumped more water on his head, aware of how good it would look as it ran down his bare torso. Wonsik was as far from modest as one could get and taking extreme pride in his body was no exception to the rule.

Wonsik got distracted when some of his dancers tackled him, laughing and missing the beats of the song, not that the crowd minded. He wrapped it up with a huge smile and words of love to his fans, thanking him for the great time and continuous support. 

He and his crew held hands and bowed, eyes scanning for Hongbin as soon as he stood straight again, but he was nowhere to be seen. Wonsik waved goodbye and left the stage, a towel being thrown on his shoulder as soon as he was backstage. He handed his microphone over and started drying himself, thinking about what had been Hongbin’s impressions on his concert. 

Wonsik went into his dressing room and when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he realized he was smiling. The concert had gone amazingly, he had a lot of fun, no mishaps, no injuries, and best of all, Hongbin was watching. He had to recognize the main reason why he was so satisfied with the concert was that everything had gone to plan _as Hongbin watched_. He had shown Hongbin the best side of himself, what he took the most pride in, had the most confidence in. That would be something to brag over drinks. 

A light knocking on his door. “Come in.” 

Sanghyuk walked in, looking more flushed than usual. “Mr. Kim.” 

“Yes?” Wonsik raised a brow, toweling his chest. 

Sanghyuk gritted his teeth, thinking about how he wished he could slap his boss’ head with a very thick magazine. “I just came to show your _guest_ the way.” 

“Thank you, Sanghyuk,” Wonsik said dismissively, eyes glued on the figure behind him, smile widening.

The door closed and suddenly Hongbin and Wonsik were alone, taking each other in. Wonsik threw the towel over his shoulder, leaning on the wall behind him, hand on his hip, showing his body proudly. 

“You came.”

Hongbin huffed, then snorted, tipping his head. “Are you really going to pretend you didn’t see me in the crowd?” 

“It was a full house, Hongbin,” Wonsik said, a small amused smirk on his lips. 

Hongbin raised a single brow. “And yet, you couldn’t take your eyes off of me all the way in the back.” 

Wonsik laughed. “Fine, guilty as charged, I saw you.” 

“Obviously.”

“Did you enjoy yourself?” 

“Very much, sir.” Even if they were across the room from each other, Hongbin saw the shift in Wonsik’s eyes. “You’re sort of okay,” he complimented, ironically.

Wonsik snorted. “There is a reason my fans have been screaming for 8 years.”

“Always so humble.” Hongbin folded his arms over his chest.

Wonsik shrugged. “I know my strengths, I know I’m good and I know you enjoyed yourself.”

Wonsik looked Hongbin up and down. He had to admit he liked the uniform better, but he found the skinny jeans that left little to the imagination were also welcome. 

“You look ready for some drinks,” Wonsik said after licking his lips. 

Hongbin stepped forward confidently, stopping when he was right in front of Wonsik. He lifted his hand, the tip of his finger going to Wonsik’s collarbone, brushing over the tattoo there. The soft touch lit Wonsik up, desire flaring just from it. 

“Actually, I’m not,” Hongbin announced casually, a finger turning into two, then into a full hand, resting against Wonsik’s abdomen, eyes following his own movements. Wonsik’s skin was warm, still wet and just as soft as he remembered under his fingers. 

“No?”

Hongbin hummed and shook his head, other hand crawling to the back of Wonsik’s neck. Their eyes found each other and Hongbin smiled before leaning in and leaving a single kiss on the column of Wonsik’s neck, who pulled him closer by the waist.

“There is something I need you to do for me first,” Hongbin murmured against his skin.

“Ask me again later,” Wonsik murmured, letting the last of his self-control break before he pushed Hongbin against the wall and kissed him.

Their second kiss was just as eager as the first one and as Wonsik pressed against Hongbin, he realized just how much he had yearned for him. Hongbin had slid his hand on Wonsik’s wet strands, a mere illusion of being in control, because Wonsik had him wrapped around his little finger. 

Hongbin’s body responded to Wonsik naturally, leaning into his touches, letting himself be guided, surprised by how much their rhythms fit, like they had done that a hundred times before.

Hongbin moaned into Wonsik’s mouth, hands exploring his exposed body, memorizing every part with his fingers, but then he was being pushed back. 

Hongbin yelped when he felt himself falling, but the soft surface of a couch caught him. Wonsik was still standing, watching Hongbin prop himself on his elbows, a dirty look on his face to accompany his smug smile.

“Asshole,” Hongbin complained playfully. 

Wonsik cocked his head to the side, sliding his knee between Hongbin’s legs, who parted easily for him. “You like it.” 

“That you’re just staring from up there?” Hongbin asked, picture of sin staring at Wonsik through his lashes. 

“No, you like it when I throw you around,” Wonsik said casually, rubbing his leg between Hongbin’s, making him bite his lip at the friction.

“I do,” Hongbin said in a breath, trying to collect himself. He reached for Wonsik’s hand, pulling him down. “I know I’m pretty, creep, but that’s enough staring,” he teased, urgently needing less distance between them. 

Wonsik huffed out a laugh, sitting by Hongbin and pulling him to straddle his hips in a smooth movement. There was the manhandling Hongbin had craved for. 

Hongbin didn’t waste any time, searching for more friction, catching Wonsik’s lips again as he rocked his hips forward. They gasped into each other’s mouths and Hongbin smiled, holding the side of Wonsik’s face and doing it again. 

Wonsik parted their lips and held Hongbin’s gaze, voice authoritative as he ordered, “Take your shirt off.” 

Hongbin tried to mask the way his body shivered at the command by acting confident, sitting on Wonsik’s thighs and holding his gaze as he slid the shirt off his body, keeping it between the tip of his fingers before he let the fabric slip away to the floor. 

His little act wasn’t successful for too long, because he felt he would combust at the way Wonsik was looking at his body, like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. “Good,” Wonsik praised and Hongbin swallowed dry. 

Hongbin leaned for another kiss, trying to hide the way the other’s gaze affected him, but Wonsik didn’t let him, pushing him away to keep looking. Wonsik wrapped his hand on the back of Hongbin’s thighs, making him stand high on his knees as he began tracing his chest and stomach with the tip of his finger.

After looking and touching long enough for Hongbin’s heart to feel like it had run a marathon, Wonsik leaned in to leave a kiss next to his bellybutton, earning a shiver in return. “Beautiful,” he whispered and Hongbin whined. 

Wonsik looked up and laughed, making Hongbin frown. “Don’t,” he complained with a flush. 

“Don’t what?” Wonsik asked, leaning in again to nibble on the skin over Hongbin’s hip bone. “Say you’re beautiful? Say you sound pretty making these little sounds for me?” Hongbin couldn’t help but whine again, fingers fisting in Wonsik’s hair. “Oh, I see.” Wonsik chuckled against the skin, satisfied at the fact he had found out something that Hongbin liked. He made notes to himself to offer more praises, glad that Hongbin had many things that he wanted to compliment. 

Wonsik kept teasing, kissing, biting, licking the skin of Hongbin’s stomach, pretending not to see the bulge in his pants right in front of his face, holding him in place by the hips. Hongbin felt like he would pass out at any second, the warmth of Wonsik’s mouth intoxicating, making his head spin, crave for more. 

“You know- fair is fair, you should- take something else off,” Hongbin said between cut breaths, jerking every time he felt the wet slide of Wonsik’s tongue on his skin.

“I don’t really care about fair,” Wonsik murmured, lips placing another kiss dangerously low and making Hongbin’s head fog. 

Wonsik glanced up again and chuckled as how desperate Hongbin was, body shaking under his lips earning a pull in his hair as punishment. “I will slap you in the face, don’t test me.”

Wonsik stopped and pulled away, raising a brow. “I thought it was obvious I’m the one in charge here.”

“Well, so far, you haven’t done much to keep me in line,” Hongbin commented, a smug smile on his lips.

Wonsik knew what Hongbin was asking of him and a rush of excitement ran through him. He reached for the back of Hongbin’s neck, pulling him into another searing kiss. “If I say or do anything you don’t like, tell me to stop, understood?” he murmured, looking into Hongbin’s eyes. 

It should be a given that it was your partner’s obligation to respect you in the vulnerable moment of intimacy, but Hongbin knew that was not always the case, feeling reassured and instantly comfortable by Wonsik’s simple phrase. “Yes.” 

Wonsik gave him a nod and smile before his gaze shifted, hand sliding from Hongbin’s hip to the back of his thigh, slapping it as punishment. “Yes, _what_?” 

“Yes, sir,” Hongbin said in a breath, practically melting into Wonsik’s lips as he hummed in approval and kissed him again.

Hongbin’s head spun and feeling safe by knowing Wonsik would respect his limits if he were to point any, he let himself go. 

Wonsik noticed the shift in Hongbin immediately, the way his body relaxed, the noises he had been holding no longer trapped on the back of his throat. 

Wonsik started to kiss Hongbin’s neck as he pulled him against his body, creating a slow, deep rhythm that made their breathing fasten. Wonsik pushed Hongbin to lie down after, continuing the rhythm as he laid between his parted legs, lips never leaving each other. 

Hongbin let Wonsik kiss him breathless, his soft hands on Wonsik’s back contrasting to his rough ones around his thigh, perching it up around his hip. That way Wonsik could control the rhythm of the thrusts even further, Hongbin whining when his mind offered him a thought of them doing that without the layers of clothes between them.

Wonsik chuckled when he heard the pitiful sound, leaning back and propping himself on his elbow to look down at Hongbin. “What’s wrong, beautiful?” 

Hongbin all but melted at the nickname. “Nothing,” he breathed. 

“Tell me,” Wonsik said, leaning down to leave kisses along Hongbin’s collarbones. 

“Nothing, you’re just very hot and I’m dying,” Hongbin admitted, getting Wonsik to laugh. He liked that Hongbin made him laugh.

“Well, you’re hot too,” Wonsik offered, lips trailing down, biting their way to a nipple as his hips picked up their pace again. “You’re the most beautiful guy I’ve ever touched,” Hongbin moaned as Wonsik’s tongue swirled around his skin, “and your moans are the most delicious things I’ve ever heard.” 

Hongbin felt his face heat up at the compliments, but only because he loved them, he loved the tone of Wonsik’s voice as he praised. 

Wonsik’s mouth kept going down, making Hongbin’s stomach flutter, whining in anticipation when Wonsik started unbuttoning his jeans. 

“I love that you’re so eager, but you’re still being good for me,” Wonsik continued as his hands worked, looking up to see Hongbin staring down at him, cheeks flushed. “Staying still, taking what I give you. Up,” he commanded, tapping lightly on Hongbin’s hips so he would lift them. 

Hongbin did and Wonsik slid them off with no rush, counting on him to stay still, being good. That’s exactly what Hongbin did. 

Wonsik sat up between Hongbin’s legs, hands crawling up his smooth thigh, watching Hongbin bite his lips and edge them a little further apart. Wonsik smiled, palming Hongbin’s hard cock through his underwear, making him buck his hips against the friction. 

“Stay still,” Wonsik said, earning a little complaining whine. He smiled, almost endeared, before starting to massage the hardness, Hongbin visibly struggling not to move against Wonsik’s hand again. “You look incredible like this, Hongbin, I can’t wait to get my mouth on you.” 

Hongbin almost sobbed. “You’re killing me,” he said and Wonsik laughed.

“I’m definitely not,” Wonsik said, amused, thumb brushing against the wet spot on Hongbin’s underwear, making him whimper again. “Tell me what you want.” 

“I want you to touch me.” 

Wonsik squeezed his hand and Hongbin gasped. “I am.” 

Hongbin shook his head, almost frustrated. “All of me. Please.” 

Wonsik hummed. “Since you’re asking so nicely.”

Hongbin felt the small taps on his hips again and without having to be asked, he obeyed. Wonsik smiled. 

“Good boy.” 

It was a wonder how Hongbin didn’t come at that exact moment, but he definitely felt dizzy at the words, making Wonsik chuckle again. 

When Wonsik pulled Hongbin’s underwear off, he lifted his legs and spread his thighs wide for him, letting Wonsik have a full view of him. Wonsik groaned when he saw. 

“Now you’re the one that’s killing me, Hongbin, what’s this?” Wonsik asked, finger trailing around his entrance, where a royal blue plug was tightly nested. “Did you have this on during the entire concert?” 

Hongbin smiled, accomplished, and nodded. “Yes… I felt it inside me the entire time while I watched you,” he said teasingly and Wonsik felt himself twitch in his pants, beyond turned on. Hongbin was going to be the death of him. 

“Holy shit, Hongbin,” Wonsik muttered in awe, leaning to leave a kiss on the inside of his thigh. “I can’t believe someone like you can be real. You’re so fucking perfect, I’m losing my mind.”

Hongbin bit his lip to mask an embarrassed smile, hands coming to Wonsik’s hair as he left a trail of kisses on his thigh. Wonsik looked up as he got closer and closer to where Hongbin wanted him, watching his cock twitch, head flush and red, begging for him. When Wonsik wrapped a hand around Hongbin he almost choked on a breath, whispering his name in approval as Wonsik started to move it up and down.

Wonsik grazed his thumb over the wet slit and Hongbin moaned, throwing his head back.

“Look at me,” Wonsik ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Hongbin breathed, watching as Wonsik wet his lips with his tongue then pressed an open-mouthed kiss over his tip. 

Wonsik started slow, swirling his tongue around the reddened head, then sucking it gently, Hongbin’s desperate noises pushing him to finally take him deeper. 

“Wonsik,” Hongbin moaned, thighs threatening to close around his head, plug fluttering inside him from how aroused he was.

Wonsik saw, pressing the toy in place, humming around his length and effectively making Hongbin sob from stimulation. 

“Wonsik, please,” Hongbin asked, needing more, needing him. 

“You look pretty when you beg. Again,” Wonsik ordered. 

_Masochist bastard_ , was what Hongbin thought, but what he said was another choked please, giving exactly what Wonsik asked for.

“Again.”

Hongbin grunted. “Please, Wonsik, that’s not fair!” 

Wonsik pulled away with a pop, hovering over Hongbin. “Not fair?” he asked teasingly. 

Hongbin was flushed, sweating, spread out and naked. “Yes! You’re still dressed and I’m over here about to pass out. Just-” 

Hongbin reached over, pulling Wonsik up and he gave in, smiling into the kiss as he finally started taking off his clothes. Hongbin’s hands were all over Wonsik as soon as he was naked, touching everything he’d been deprived of, pulling their bodies against each other. It was bliss, feeling every plane of skin touching, and Hongbin wondered when was the last time that being with someone felt that good, that fitting. 

They kept kissing, touching everything they could reach, enjoying the feel of sweat sticking their skins and the taste of each other’s mouths. When Wonsik pulled away Hongbin frowned, making him laugh. 

“I’m getting a condom,” Wonsik explained, contemplating crawling back and kissing Hongbin’s pout away.

“Fine, I’ll allow it,” Hongbin joked, using the moment to catch his breath. 

Wonsik didn’t take more than a few seconds, coming back with a condom and a bottle of lube. Hongbin huffed. “You carry those around with you to every concert?” 

“Only when I have a date with a beautiful man after.” 

Hongbin’s brain short-circuited at the word _date_. He realized then that while he’d assumed it would be just sex, Wonsik had assumed something else. His stomach turned at the prospect. 

“Sweet talker,” Hongbin said, trying to hide his sudden nervousness. 

“I am,” Wonsik admitted, manhandling Hongbin so that he was sitting properly on the couch, legs hanging from the edge. Wonsik dropped to his knees in front of him after.

“What are you doing?” 

Wonsik raised a brow, like it was obvious. “You think I wouldn’t want the best view when I took this off?” He brushed a finger on the sensitive skin around the plug and Hongbin shivered. 

Wonsik smirked, pulling the toy lightly, not making an effort to take it off completely, just letting Hongbin feel the shift inside him

“You know, you were so bad wearing this to my concert, driving me crazy like this,” Wonsik began, seeing Hongbin’s thighs tremble as he rotated the plug in. “I should take it off, put you back in your clothes and take you out for drinks, leave you wanting and empty during the entire night.” 

“You wouldn’t.” 

Wonsik’s smirk widened. “That sounds like a challenge.” 

Hongbin’s eyes widened. “N-No, please don’t do that. I can’t- I need-” 

Wonsik pushed the plug back in all the way, watching it disappear inside Hongbin’s body. His hand went back to stroking his hard cock after, making him whine. “What do you need?” 

“You,” Hongbin said in a breath, feeling the sweat running down his chest. He saw in Wonsik’s expression that he wanted him to continue. “God _damn it,_ Wonsik, you inside me, you fucking me,” he snapped. 

Wonsik chuckled at Hongbin’s despair, enjoying it. “Nicely, ask nicely for my cock.” 

_Teasing son of a bitch._ Wonsik was touching him just right, but Hongbin wanted more, he wanted to be full of him. “Please give it to me,” he whined, pride be damned. “Please fuck me, please.” 

Wonsik got what he wanted, humming in approval and leaning in to leave a kiss on the inside of Hongbin’s thigh. “Okay, baby, okay,” he cooed, Hongbin’s cock twitching in his hand at the nickname. “Spread your legs wider for me,” Hongbin obeyed, “That’s it, perfect.” 

Wonsik’s hand slid down again, to where the toy was nestled, and started pulling it out. There was resistance at the widest part, as it wasn’t that small of a plug. 

“Relax, Hongbin, open up for me,” Wonsik instructed with a soothing voice, Hongbin whining from it. “Come on, baby, relax.” He placed another kiss on the inside of Hongbin’s thigh.

Hongbin fought submission because it felt that’s what should be done, almost an instinct to avoid appearing weak, but obeying Wonsik’s requests and orders was bringing more satisfaction than what he had imagined, so Hongbin did, relaxing for him. 

Wonsik managed to take it out, finger brushing at Hongbin’s entrance after stealing a gasp from him. “So sensitive.” He chuckled, reaching for the lube and wetting his fingers, massaging the entrance with two fingers and making Hongbin moan. 

Hongbin’s mind was dizzy with want. “You don’t need to do that, I can take you,” he said, knowing the toy had stretched him enough.

“I don’t have to, I want to,” Wonsik said, sliding in the two fingers, Hongbin taking them with no difficulty. “I want to make you feel good. Let me make you feel good.” 

Hongbin arched from the couch when Wonsik curled his fingers. He was too sensitive, too wanting, and all his defenses just crumbled, focusing on the pleasure and the man causing it. Hongbin just wanted to obey then, trusting Wonsik to guide him, take care of him, pleasure him.

“So good,” Hongbin whined, throwing his head back, letting himself feel, giving himself in. 

Wonsik noticed the shift in Hongbin, the way he’d gone mellow, truly submitting to him and to the pleasure, finding new things about himself. “Gorgeous,” Wonsik murmured against Hongbin’s skin, making a trail of soft kisses as he pumped his fingers, eyes never leaving Hongbin’s face.

Hongbin’s breathing was fast, eyes shut tight, face twisting with pleasure. It felt incredible to trust someone like that, letting someone else have control, not worrying about anything other than feeling good. 

Wonsik spent as much time as he could handle there, on his knees, hearing Hongbin moan, watching his body light up under his touch, but he needed to be inside him, feel him, so he gave in. Wonsik pulled his fingers free, leaving a final kiss on Hongbin’s thigh before standing up and pushing him back down on the couch. 

When they kissed again it was different, Hongbin was soft under his touch, pliant, open. Wonsik adapted to his new rhythm, enjoying the deepness of it, how his every touch lingered, it was amazing, unexpectedly intimate. 

He reached for the condom, pulling away to tear the package open. Hongbin watched him with lazy eyes, wetting his lips at the view of Wonsik rolling the condom on his length, knowing it would soon be inside him. 

Wonsik held it on his shaft and leaned down to give Hongbin another kiss, dropping his weight slowly on top of him. Hongbin perched one of his thighs on Wonsik’s hip, holding his breath when he felt the wet tip press on his entrance. 

Wonsik kissed every gasp that left Hongbin’s lips as he slowly slid inside, starting to whisper praises on his skin with every centimeter, _you feel incredible, you’re gorgeous, you’re taking me so well,_ and suddenly they were pressed flush together. 

Hongbin was panting, mewling his moans, arms wrapped around Wonsik’s shoulder as he stood still, letting him get used to the intrusion. He felt bites, licks and kisses along his lips, cheeks, chin and neck, almost loving. 

“You feel okay?” Wonsik asked in a whisper, between kisses, voice low and breathy, affected.

Hongbin would laugh if he could. “More than okay.” 

Wonsik hummed, hand caressing Hongbin’s side, ending on the back of his thigh, helping him to keep it up. He was so careful, gentle at the exact right times, Hongbin could have never expected this kind of behavior from Wonsik, the one who was known as both a womanizer and an asshole. What Hongbin didn’t know was that Wonsik wasn’t that intimate with everyone he slept with. For some reason, Hongbin was different to him. 

Wonsik didn’t rush Hongbin, moving nothing but his lips on Hongbin’s skin until he whispered, “I’m okay, you can move.” 

Wonsik started slow, giving shallow experimental thrusts, trying to see past the haze of his mind until Hongbin’s mouth found him again and his hands wrapped around his hips, making him pick up the pace. They both moaned and from then on it was bliss, the slide of their skins, the calling of each other’s names, tongues tangling and hands pressing. 

It felt different, like finding something special without even looking for it. Wonsik went harder, eyes shut tight, mouth agape as his whole body came to life. Hongbin wasn’t any different, gripping to Wonsik like a lifeline, face flushed, back arched to get closer. It was an orchestra in perfect sync, to Wonsik the rush of coming on stage, to Hongbin the excitement of the moment the plane would take off. It was like the best, most thrilling moments of their known routine.

Wonsik’s hands wrapped on Hongbin’s and his legs around his hips in return, getting impossibly closer, deeper. 

“Fuck, shit- that’s so good,” Hongbin moaned. “That feels amazing- you feel amazing.” 

Wonsik smiled, opening his eyes to press a kiss on Hongbin’s lips. “So do you.” 

“I’m so close,” Hongbin admitted. Even though he wanted to continue, change positions, go upside down, bend over every surface in that dressing room, he couldn’t hold much longer. 

Wonsik’s smile widened, sliding an arm under the other’s back and sitting in a smooth movement, bringing Hongbin to his lap. 

Hongbin was dazed for a moment with the sudden change, from having Wonsik buried so deep, but then there was that low, irresistible voice whispering in his ear, “So ride me and get there.” 

The noise that escaped Hongbin was barely human, but he did as he was told, standing straight, hands splayed across Wonsik’s chest, looking into his eyes as he moved on top of him. 

“Fuck,” Hongbin breathed, feeling Wonsik’s hips bucking into him in time with his movements, brushing against a spot that put him dangerously close to the edge. “Holy shit, oh my god. Oh, fuck- Wonsik! Holy- Wonsik, I’m gonna-” 

Wonsik would be amused to see Hongbin absolutely _losing it_ on top of him if the sight wasn’t the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Hongbin’s face twisted in pleasure, his blunt nails dug on Wonsik’s chest and he threw his head back, moaning loudly as he came on Wonsik’s stomach. 

It took everything Wonsik had in him to not come too as he felt Hongbin spasming around him, becoming even tighter, but he focused on keeping Hongbin moving through the pleasure, taking him in, wanting to remember that forever. 

Hongbin was coming down from the high, head slumping forward onto Wonsik’s chest, breathless. He felt a hand cupping his face, then suddenly soft lips were kissing his. 

“You’re the best thing I’ve ever felt,” Wonsik murmured, tone dripping with adoration, devotion. “The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” 

If Hongbin wasn’t flushed from the effort before, he had certainly become then, not knowing what to respond. He didn’t have to, because Wonsik kissed him and urged him to start moving again. Hongbin was sensitive, so he opted for a slower, more sensual rhythm, rocking his hips in time with their kiss. 

Wonsik wasn’t much for slow, gentleness or anything remotely like romance, but Hongbin was showing him there was much he didn’t know about himself, because his hands soon began to shake, grunting into Hongbin’s mouth, enjoying the uncharted territory.

Wonsik didn’t have to tell Hongbin he was close, the grip tightening on his hips, lips becoming more urgent. 

Hongbin broke the kiss, leaning closer. “Come for me,” he nibbled Wonsik’s earlobe, “Let go, Wonsik. I want you to come inside me.”

Wonsik grunted, pressing Hongbin’s body against his and slapping his hips up faster, panting louder and louder until he broke in a moan, the orgasm bursting through his whole body. Hongbin worked him through it until he felt the grip in his hips soften, leaving a trail of kisses from Wonsik’s neck to his lips. 

Their eyes met and they both smiled. “Not bad, Mr. Kim.” 

Wonsik chuckled, snaking his arms around Hongbin’s waist, a fond look in his eyes. “Why did you have to say that? Now I’m going to laugh every time you call me that in front of your crew.” 

Hongbin pressed their lips together. “You’ll manage.” 

“Or we could sneak back to the conference room on the back of my jet and have you say it while I bend you over the table.” 

Hongbin gasped. “Mr. Kim!” he said, jokingly reprimanding.

Wonsik’s smile widened. “Just like that.” 

Hongbin huffed out a laugh and slowly lifted himself from Wonsik’s lap, immediately missing the feeling of him inside once he slipped out. Wonsik got up to dispose of the condom, taking the opportunity to grab some wipes to clean himself. 

“I made a mess of you,” Hongbin said, sounding apologetic. 

Wonsik shook his head, crawling back into the couch, draping his body over Hongbin’s again, not even thinking about how he didn’t do cuddling after sex. Another rule that didn’t seem to apply to Hongbin. 

“When can we do this again?” Wonsik murmured against Hongbin’s lips. He hoped his eyes didn’t betray him and showed how afraid he was of Hongbin saying that had been just a one-time thing for him. 

Hongbin smiled widely. “Maybe after tonight’s drinks.” 

Wonsik visibly relaxed. “You know, I have a bar in my apartment.” 

Hongbin laughed, dimples showing on his cheeks. “ _Of course_ you do.” 

“I could sneak into the bathroom, google some fancy drink and make it for you.” 

Hongbin beamed. “I promise to look impressed.” 

Little did they know they would be making drinks in Wonsik’s apartment for years to come. 

They had been right, they had found something special without even looking for it.

**Author's Note:**

> the idea was wonsik being a dick and this being like a one night stand kinda thing.... needless to say, it didn't go as I planned HAHAHAH 
> 
> thank you to all the other writers in the chat who put up with my whining.... sorry. 
> 
> nice comments and kudos are aaaalways appreciated! you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/beanguni) if you wanna be friends! 
> 
> ok this is long enough, hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
